


Balinor's Gift

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa - Freeform, Art, Gen, Merlin - Freeform, dragon's egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: What if Balinor left Merlin with Aithusa's egg all along, to keep safe and treasure.





	

      


End file.
